


Too Good To Be True

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Groping, M/M, Silly, Touchy-Feely, Wandering Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave is actually a very loving, touchy-feely bot... much to Starscreams dismay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> another very, very overdue anon prompt form tumblr
> 
> request for Soundwave who is lovey-dovey yet pervy... :shrugs: this is what i came up with.
> 
> 'Too good to be true' was the first thing that came into my head when i thought about this, so i just rolled with it
> 
> anything like this... //hello!// is whats coming form soundwave

//You’re just too good to be truuuuue… can’t take my eye’s off yooooooou.// Starscream sighed deeply as the human song played over his privet com.link. He tried to continue working on his console and ignore the Super spy’s serenade. Easier said then done when said spy slunk up beside him… he could literally feel the mischief in his EM field as his tentacle amateurs begun wandering, tracing up and down his frame in slow deliberate touches.

//You’d be like heaven to touuuuuch…// Starscream gave and involuntary groan as the feelers stroked along his wing tip. He knew what was coming. //I wanna hold you so muuuuch.// Starscream yelped as he suddenly found himself pulled back and wrapped in coiling appendages and long slender arms. //At long last love has arrived… and that God I’m aliiiive.//

“Oh for the love of…” the SIC growled, rubbing the spot between his optics, wings dropping in defeat. It only caused the spy to grip him tighter and nuzzle his back as he continued to transmit the annoying crooning song, all the while his feelers… feeling him up. Starscream found out long ago that the spy had no shame. He would happily take any opportunity to cop-a-feel of the air commanders slender frame. Soundwave didn’t consider it a good cycle unless he’d had a good grope. Much to Starscream annoyance. 

//You’re just to good to be truuuue… can’t take my eye’s off yooooou.//  
“Soundwave… there is a time and a place for this sort of… nonsense… and it certainly is not on the bridge in the middle of shift where anyone can see.” The silver mech groused.  
//Pardon the way that I staaare. There’s nothing else to compaaaaaare.// Soundwave ignored him and undeterred, starting to sway gently with the seeker in his arms, who had little choice but to reluctantly swayed with him. The spy was stronger then he looked. //The sight of you leaves me weeeak. There are no words left to speeeak…//

“Soundwave…” Starscream sighed deeply, exasperated by his lovers actions. This wasn’t the first time he had been accosted like this while on duty. Probably wouldn’t be the last. When he and the Spy had begun their affair, the air commander never would have imagined that the seemingly cold and brooding ex gladiator would be so overly… affectionate. It was endearing but could also be very trying at times… Particularly when he found that the masked mech was so fond of getting touchy-feely at the most inopportune times. “Soundwave, please… could you not…”

//But if you feel like I feeeeel, Please let me know that is reeeeal…// Soundwave squeezed the seeker a little tighter, his engine purring as his feelers boldly slipped under silver plating and started to caress his protoform with intent. //Your just to good to be truuuue, I can’t take my eyes off yoooou.// 

“S-Soundwave, please stop… this is very inappropriate…” But Starscreams protests died on his glossa as the arms circled around him, slim digits dipped into joints, ringing out a indignant squeak of the SIC. The seeker could feel his temperature rising quickly, his wings trembling form the indecent caresses the spy was bestowing on them as the song suddenly picked up its tempo.

//I love you baaaaby, and if it’s quite alright, I need you Baaaby, To warm a lonely night, I love you Baaaby, Trust in me when I saaaay.//  
“Your insurable… you know that don’t you?” Starscream just snorted at the ridiculousness of it all, even though he couldn’t see his face, the wing commander could just tell he was smirking.  
//Oh, pretty baaaby. Don’t bring me down I praaaay, Oh pretty baaaaby. Now that I’ve found you stay and let me love you, baaaby. Let me love yoooou.// Starscream shook his helm, rolled his optics and gave in. It was easier in the long run… he then giggle as the spy’s tentacles groped him again, tickling his most sensitive plating. In truth it wasn’t so bad. It was cute really. Starscream reached back, long sharp servos stroked his lover helm gently, letting him do as he whished as he played his silly sweet song.


End file.
